Lessons in Kissing
by Metal Paper
Summary: College ageed Lizzy (oc) gets a wonderful lesson on how to kiss a mech due to a challenge from her friends. Started out as a oneshot and is now turning into a full story. This is my first story so if you would post a reveiw I would really enjoy that. Rated for saftey and because I don't want people to follow and have me change it later.
1. Lessons in Kissing

Lizzy had had feelings for the mech since she first seen him. She knew it was strange, unnatural, weird, and so much more. Let's not forget about how young she was. Only 21 he had to be at least twice that. She didn't care though.

Lizzy was in college. She had four good friends: Jessie, Alex, Ann, and some weird goth girl who swears her name is Death. They all had apartments fairly close to campus. Alex, who was also a bit goth, shared one with Death. Ann and Jessie had another. Lizzy was forced to rent her own because of some stupid only two people per apartment rule. It was never really a problem though because they were all right next to each other and they would hang out for several hours after school at the NEST base on an internship. That was where her crush developed.

Everything was good for the girls until Lizzy almost had to move. The government internship was volunteer so there was no income. She couldn't afford the place anymore. Her friends helped her out as long as they could by having her clean and such for them but there is only so much that can be cleaned.

Death was a creative girl and decided to make Lizzy pull off a 'stunt' to earn some money. She talked to the other three and they all agreed. They were going to give her 1,500 dollars each if she did it. The total would be enough to keep the apartment for a while. All she had to do was kiss Optimus Prime.

"If I just kiss him on the cheek does it count?" Lizzy's whole face was red. They all knew how she felt about him and they idea of kissing him was almost too much for her.

" No. Real kiss. On the lips. And it can't be like one second either." Death was rather proud of herself for think of this idea. In her mind she had just had the best idea since sliced bread.

"9,000 dollars and all I have to do is" Lizzy swallowed hard and exhaled. When she spoke again he voice came out a soft whisper. "Kiss Optimus Prime." She cleared her through embarrassed at how her voice had cracked. "Alright I'll do it." She held out her hand and they sealed the deal.

After classes the all went to the base as they always did. Death had collected the money from the other three and was holding on to it until they got there. Just to make everything so much better for Lizzy today of all days was when the important government people came in. She sighed as she got out of the car. They walked on to the base, all but Lizzy giggling softly.

Lizzy walked up to Prime and stood beside him for a bit listening to him talking to the importants. When he finished his thought he looked down at her. She motioned her hand for him to bend down.

"Do you need to speak with me Lizzy?" The red and blue mech stared down at her completely unaware of what she needed. When she motioned for him to bend down again he did bringing his face even with hers.

Right away she grabbed hold of his cheek plates so that if he moved she would get hurt and she knew that would be enough for him not to. Right as he was about to question her she kissed him and held if for two or three seconds. Ironhide made something of a fox-whistle noise and all of Lizzy's friends burst out laughing. Lizzy let go, her face red as Prime's flame are, turned to walk to her friends

Optimus shook his head. "That was pathetic."

Lizzy stopped dead in her tracks furious that he would say such a thing. She spun around her hands in fist. "What?!"

The Prime repeated himself in an entirely flat tone of voice. "That was pathetic. If you are going to kiss someone at least do it good."

"And what exactly was wrong with how I kissed you?!"

"I'll show you." Before Lizzy had time to register what he said his hand was around her pulling her back towards him. Then he kissed her, and not the just touching lips thing Lizzy had done. Optimus was full out making-out with this little human who was so much younger than he. He must have had her there for at least a minute. He let go and nodded his head once. "That is how you kiss." He stood up and looked back at the men he was talking to before his kissing lesson. "Now where was I...?"

Lizzy walked over to her friends her face even redder than before and in a slight daze. Death held out the money. "No thanks. I don't want it." The money was given back to the original owners and they went about doing their jobs. Lizzy the whole time thinking of how he had kissed her. It was the best lesson in kissing she ever had.


	2. Tests

She didn't remember much else about that day and was slightly confused when she woke up in her apartment. She didn't really even remember working yesterday. The only thing she really remembered at all from the day before was kissing Prime. She smiled at the thought. Her happiness was short lived though for her alarm clock went off. She sighed and got out of bed and into the shower. After getting redressed she headed out into the hallway to wait for her friends so they could all go to class together.

After they had all gathered they went down to the car. At first they just listened to the radio which was good for Lizzy she wanted to be left to her thoughts.  
Death however wasn't very interested in that idea. She turned down the radio, ignoring several protest from Anna and Alex. "You didn't say much yesterday Liz. How was it? From the look on your face afterwards it must have been great." She smiled at the redness that came over Lizzy.

"He was pretty amazing. I'm surprised at how gentle he was, but at the same time so strong and in control. I think he really knew what he was doing." She smiled and turned her head away feeling how warm her face was.

Jessie decided it was her turn to ask questions next. "You never told us why you didn't take the money. I mean you kinda need it to afford your place."  
Lizzy laughed slightly. "He kissed me back. That was enough payment." Lizzy's eyes widened as a sudden realization came over her. "I have to go back to the base today. What if someone one says something? What if HE says something? What do I do? What do I say?"

Anna laughed. "In order: yes you have to go back to base, I don't thing anyone will say anything, Prime might say something just don't over react, act normal, don't freak out. For now though just focus on your classes deal with your new boyfriend later."

Lizzy turned around from the front passenger seat to look in the back. Jessie was on the driver side back seat, Alex was on the passenger side, and Anna was in the middle making it easy for her to see her. "Boyfriend? Do you really think that he would? I mean he was just... It had to be a one time thing, right?" All three girls in the back shrugged. Lizzy turned back to the front of the car and tried to get her mind to focus in her coming classes as the pulled into the parking lot of the school. She knew that today was going to drag.

Several times Lizzy had drifted off into her own thoughts during her classes. Her final class she had to take an exam in. She sighed as she made her way to an empty seat beside Death who had this class with her. The exam was already on the desks. The bell rang and everyone began their exams. It consisted of 250 multiple choice questions, 100 true false questions, and 7 essays. It took basically the whole class.

All of the girls gathered at the car. Lizzy and Death were the last two to arrive, they were complaining about the exam the whole time. Everyone got in and they headed off to the base. After about 45 minutes of driving and stopping at a McDonald's, with several 'Hail the Golden Arch' jokes, they arrived at the base.  
Lizzy wanting to delay things as much as she could, took all of their trash to the big green dumpster and as slowly as she could threw it away. Then slowly, she walked onto the base. Ironhide again made his fox-whistle sound and her face turned red. Optimus snapped something at him in Cybertronian and 'Hide giggled a bit. Several other of the men on the base snickered and whispered things to each other when she walked past but she ignored it and kept working. Thankfully the important government officials were still at the base and she was able to avoid talking to Optimus for a few hours.

Prime however managed to find a way to get Will Lennox to give them another tour of the base to show them the new energy saving light bulbs, something only he would be able to convince someone to do. Optimus used this opportunity to get to talk to Lizzy. She tried to walk away from him but sadly that didn't work "Lizzy, may I speak with you please?"

She swallowed and turned around to look at him. "Yeah, what's up?" She smiled and tried her best to shake her hair over her blushing cheeks.

"Alone in my barrack, please." He started to walk in that direction before Lizzy could argue. She swallowed hard and started to sweat a bit. She looked over at Jessie, who was standing in earshot. Jessie motioned for her to follow so she ran to catch up to him. She followed him in a nervous silence.

Once they got there Optimus opened the door for her and she slowly walked in. It was her first time being inside of one of the Transformers barracks and she took a moment to look around. It was pretty much empty just his berth on one side, which to Lizzy looked like it wouldn't be comfortable, and a rather large poster map of the world on the wall there were several different colored markings on it. She took a moment to stare at the map until she heard the door close and then she looked back at Optimus. The lights automatically came on once the door was fully closed. They had a faint orange glow to them and they were very dim it gave the room a candle lit look.

Optimus walked over and sat on the edge of his berth. Lizzy slowly walked over after him. She smiled. "This is my first time being in one of your barracks."

"This is the first time any human has been in one since the construction was finished." He smiled back at her and watched as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Lizzy what I wanted to talk about was what happened yesterday."

"Yeah I kinda figured. It was just a silly thing my friends made me do. I uh I kinda needed the money and well if I kissed you I was going to get some." Noticing the slightly disappointed look on Optimus face she quickly added. "I told them to keep the money though." She paused and when he didn't say anything she kept talking. "They... They kinda knew that I have a... A uh little bit... Er um a huge crush on you." Her face turned a bright red when she said it out loud to him and she felt incredibly warm.

Optimus smiled. He held his hand down to her palm up. "Climb on." She did as she was told and he brought her up to face level with him and smiled at how she looked under the soft blue light of his optics. "There is a drive-in movie theater out on Harlock Avenue. They do the double movie specials. I am not quite sure as to what movies they have showing tomorrow night. However if you are interested I would like to take you there."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

" I am."

"Well then in that case you can pick me up around 5:30. I'll write down my address for you."

"There is no need it is saved into the base computer system and I can access those files. I shall get you from your home at 5:30. " He carried her out to the front of the base and gently set her down beside the other four and the car. She waved goodbye to him and got in.

Jessie smiled as they pulled on to the main road. "So what was that about?"

"I have a date for tomorrow." They all smiled as they drove home.


	3. At the Truck Wash

**_Note:_**** Sorry that I changed the rating. I put some mild sexual jokes in this one and I just wanted to be save. AS per a request y my sister I wrote this one almost all following Optimus. Enjoy the story.**

Lizzy had a hard time sleeping that night she was far too anxious about her date tomorrow night. Sometime around 1:30 she fell asleep due to pure exhaustion. Her dreams were filled with Optimus Prime doing all sorts of wonderful things to her. Some of which she wasn't even sure were possible, but she really hoped they were. She got out of bed and into the shower. After getting ready for her day at school, she spent a few minutes trying to pick out what to wear for her date. After laying three outfits out on the bed she had to rush down to the car to meet up with the others.

Everyone was already in their usually seats. Death was driving because it was her car. Jessie was in the back driver's side seat; Alex was in the rear passenger seat. Anna was in the rear middle seat, trying to guard her breakfast pizza from the other two. Lizzy got in the front passenger seat, she smiled at the others and they drove off towards the campus.

"The four of you have to come over to my place tonight before I leave. I have like no idea what I should wear. I was thinking about going in that black dress I have but I figure that would be too fancy for a drive in. Plus it's going to look like I'm there alone so I think I should maybe dress down a little but I still want to impress him." Lizzy looked at everyone hoping for one of them to help her. Anna what staring confused that her and Alex was carefully stealing a slice of pizza.

Death was the only one to reply to what Lizzy had said. "Well I don't really think the ticket sales person at the drive in would say anything for all they know you could be meeting someone there. I vote you wear the short black dress and I can loan you a pair of fishnets and…"

"Fishnet tights? Death I'm only going on a date and it's to the drive in." Lizzy's face was slightly red.

"Well you want to get laid don't you?" Death raised her one eyebrow in an attempt at a sexy face.

"It's my first date with him!" Lizzy's face got even redder.

"You already were making out with him, and that was before you went on a date. I mean you have to want it a little." Death turned and looked ate Lizzy while that sat at the red light.

"Maybe a little but I wouldn't let him know that." Lizzy was looking down at her feet slightly embarrassed. "So are you going to come over and help me?"

Death laughing slightly put her one hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "Sure thing" and then the light turned green and she went back to focusing on the road.

~Meanwhile at NEST HQ~

Optimus, finding that he had nothing scheduled and that there was nothing to keep his mind from being too nervous about his date, went to go find some vehicle polish. He paused in front of the oversized mirror that Jazz had insisted they put in the area that served as a rec room for the Autobots. Optimus sighed as he realized how much dirt and dust was on him, it was going to take a bit more than some polish to make him look good. He sighed again as he went off to find Will.

Optimus located admiral Lennox in his office. He went inside, having no trouble doing so as the room had been designed so that the 'bots could all fit. Will was focusing on some official looking papers, which Optimus knew therefore, made them very boring to read. He made a sound that is what the humans would call 'clearing your throat'.

Will looked up from his papers. "Hey what's up Big Man?"

"I feel a little awkward asking you this." He paused for a moment and Will nodded his head for him to continue. Optimus vented a sigh and went on. "Perhaps you could take me to one of the truck washes you had mentioned a while back. I feel that I am not quite presentable enough for her."

"Her? You mean Lizzy said yes? When did you ask her out?"

"Yes, she did. Yesterday while you were giving a second tour of the base..."

"Yeah because you wanted everyone to see the energy saving lights." Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I would like to make myself more presentable for her. I believe that a wash would be a good idea." Optimus put his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I suppose I would have to pay?"

"No, I acquired some US currency from Robert Epps. I believe that it is enough to pay for the cleaning and for movies."

"Bobby just gave you money? Or did you steal it from him?" Optimus could tell the Will was trying hard not to laugh.

"He made a bet and he lost it. The details of said bet are not important at this moment."

Will, struggling to get his word out around his laughter, managed to stutter out a few words. "Lost... Bet... Against… giant… robot…" Optimus vented a sigh again and waited for Will to stop laughing. After a few minutes he did. "Yeah I'll take you to the truck wash. You just have to wait until I finish this." Will picked up the papers and shock them in the air. "If I don't die of boredom that is." He slammed them down on his desk

Optimus knew quite well that it was one of the human's figures of speech and that Will would not actually die from reading the papers. He left the office to try and find some other way to distract himself from thinking too much about his date. He however was unable to find anything to do so he opted to go recharge while he waited for Will. He informed Jazz of where he would be and left for his barrack.

Optimus was awoken several hours later but Will throwing rocks at his head. Optimus grumbled and sat up.

Will smiled "Truck wash remember?"

Optimus nodded his head once and stood up. They walked out to the front of the base together. Optimus transformed and Will got in. They pulled out on to the main road and headed for the wash. Optimus didn't say anything to Will and Will didn't say anything to Optimus aside from telling him where to go.

They pulled into the wash. "Money Optimus?" Prime popped open his glove compartment Will blinked several time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Optimus you have a couple thousand in here. What exactly did you bet on?"

"The first time was who could do the most push-ups. The second time was the most pull-ups. The third time…"

"How many times were there?" Will blinked again.

"If you would like to wait a minute I could figure that out for you."

"A lot then, ok that's all I need to know I guess." Will then read the sign that had the different options for washes on it and briefly explained each of them. Optimus then picked the most expensive one. A full outer cleaning, all sides the roof and the undercarriage; two coats of wax, Optimus said he wanted to shine for her; and finally a full inner cleaning including the sleeper, that included shinning up all surfaces that could be shinned. The man who ran the wash said that the whole thing would take roughly two to two and a half hours.

Will whispered to Optimus to lock the glove compartment. He then handed the money and the fake keys for the semi to the man in charge and went inside where he was told there was free fresh coffee.

The man in charge of the wash got in and pulled Optimus up into a wash station. He got out taking the keys with him. After a few minutes 3 men, wearing drenched white t-shirts and blue jeans, as well as 3 women wearing very revealing bikinis, began to rinse off Optimus. He felt a little awkward at first letting them touch him and a bit like he was betraying Lizzy since the women were dress so revealingly. After a few minutes he relaxed a bit though he still paid very close attention to what each of them were doing. He had to fight a strong urge to shudder when one of the women went to wash his undercarriage. The water felt a bit strange.

After they finished spraying him the men left and came back shortly after with buckets of soap water and sponges. Each of the women grabbed a bucket and the same one as before crawled under him again and went to work with the sponge and soap water. Again Optimus had to fight an urge to shudder. After they rinsed all of the soap off a new man showed up and her crawled inside of Optimus and started to vacuum the floors and seats as well as the sleeper. Optimus was more focused on the women who were busy putting the wax on him. All three of them were making a point to show off their bodies to the men. He could feel himself starting to heat up a bit.

Optimus decided to go about counting the number of tie Epps had lost bets against him so that he could give Will a proper answer. By the time they had finished applying the wax Optimus had finished counting the number of time he and Epps had made bets against each other. The owner of the wash got and used the fake keys to move the semi to the front of the wash. Will came out with a cup of coffee her gave each of the men and women a tip, giving slightly more to the women. Optimus knowing that is was only because of how they were dressed. Optimus checked the time and was pleased to find that it was already 3:30. Will got in and they started to drive back to the base.

"In answer to your earlier question there were 50 times." Optimus then went back to not talking. While will just kept laughing


	4. Little Black Dress

**First off I am really sorry about how long this update took. I had planned to upload sooner I have just not had time. I am also sorry for how short this is but I suppose it is better than nothing. Also please don't kill me because this doesn't yet get into them at the movies. -_- I promise I will get there soon. Any way with out further ado here is the chapter.**

After their classes all of the girls went over to Lizzy's apartment. Death of course had enough time to stop and get her fishnets. All of her friends managed to get her into the little black dress and of course the fishnets. Death however didn't bring just tights. Oh no, that wouldn't have been enough, Death had brought fishnet gloves as well, and as things usually went they convinced Lizzy to wear them.

Lizzy stood in front of her mirror examining her outfit. She had a little black dress that was perhaps a bit too small. It showed of her curves perfectly. She had on the fishnets that Death had brought; they came up to about her mid-thigh, right about where the dress stopped. Her shoes were four inch heels. She had her nails done in black and fishnet gloves. Her hair hung down her back in wavy curls. Lizzy sighed at her appearance.

"I'm seriously having second thoughts about this. I mean what if…" Before she could finish Ann came in.

"Liz Liz," Ann had a bit of a devilish smile. "Your knight in shining armor is here." She giggled "No serious though he as like extra super shinny."

Lizzy swallowed hard and walked over to the window. She looked out the window to see that Ann was indeed right, Optimus was looking very good.

Death looked out the window. "Ok Ann go tell him that Lizzy will be out soon."

Lizzy sighed again "I'm ready now."

Ann laughed. "Nope, makeup." And with that she left to go talk to Optimus.

Alex jumped up happily "My turn" After about a half hour Alex had Lizzy in bright red lipstick, dark eye shadow. Alex also had a ton of mascara on "Trust me it make your eyes look perfect."

The other four walked her to the door and watched as Lizzy walked up to the Prime. You could hear his systems stall when he looked at her. Optimus opened the door slightly and she walked over and opened it the rest and got in.

"You look extra shinny to day Optimus"

"You look quite extravagant yourself. The stars pale in your beauty."

Lizzy blushed and mummered a thanks while Optimus pulled out on to the road and headed in the direction if the drive in.


End file.
